


Home is Where The Heart Lies

by Spectrestories



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, The Void, and fail, angst with happy ending, death?, i guess?, i try to be philosophical, which sounds weird outta context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrestories/pseuds/Spectrestories
Summary: The void stretched for miles, unchanging and unmoving. No wind blew here, no breathe was drawn here, nothing lived. That included him he supposed.





	Home is Where The Heart Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm not dead, something came up recently so to those who have commented on my works I'll be taking the time to answer those now! and to those who are new i hope you enjoy this!

The void stretched for miles, unchanging and unmoving. No wind blew here, no breathe was drawn here, nothing lived. But his heart still beats.a faint little drum tapping weakly; it was a reminder. A constant reminder that he needs to move on, he doesn't belong here. He shouldn’t be here. But he is, and so time goes on.

 

Time was a riddle, one could not figure out. It was as if the answer was constantly changing with every guess. He could not solve time’s riddle. And so he stayed. Waiting for life. But life did not belong in the void, so there he stayed. For now.

 

The past visited him in rare moments of clarity, where burstings sounds flooded his ears and brilliant shades of red, blonde and black hair seared his eyes. At those times his heart soared for the first time in what seemed years. He couldn't remember any other existence of his before the void so it sure seemed to be the first time.

 

Hair as red as a crackling fire, comes to forefront of his mind. Thew locks slipping through his gentle grasp like silk,  blonde and red appear next, blondes laugh is booming in his ears and reds laugh is much like the tinkle of a bell. But when he reaches towards those familiar voices they fade away into the darkness.

 

His heart ached when they disappeared, ached like nothing he’s felt before. _Home_ , a voice much like his own whispers. _That is what you are missing; you are missing home_

 

At that stage he thinks that that is all but much like a bat concealed in the darkness of he night, Black appears. Black does funny things to his heart, makes it pump harder than it ever has, makes it skip a beat and squeeze tightly in ecstasy. Black takes the non-existent breath from his longs with the sharp cackle that rings in his ears like a broken record, piercing through the thick veil of emptiness that clogs his senses. Black makes the void fade, even if it's just for a millisecond. And god he is falling, falling hard and fast and by god if he regrets it.

 

His consciousness fades away, and the next time he’s semi aware of anything, somethings pulsing in him. Even though he doesn’t exactly have any physical substance.

 

But from the confines of his… whatever, something pops. The seal of the void, burts like a dam wall and the water gushes out in a tsunami of emotion and realisation, of where he is supposed to be. Regret and loneliness swirl hand in hand dancing a waltz of hopelessness, a hopelessness he isn't entirely comfortable with. And Wally aches.. Wally west, or Kid Flash if you prefer that. And Wally? Wally wants to go _home_.

He wants to see his parents tell them it's ok. Tell them he's here. And that he didn't mean to leave, tell them he’s sorry. And they forgive him, because they love him. He wants to tackle his uncle Barry, a man who he owes everything to, who he never got the chance to properly thank. He wants to discuss, school with his aunt Iris and wake up after spending the night to her soft humming from the kitchen as the smell of cooking food drifts up to his room. He wants to see Dick. his Robin, his amazing boyfriend that he left behind, who might not need him anymore. He wants to trace his fingers over his scars like he used to, run his fingers through that unruly black hair, make him laugh in the early morning light, hug him and twirl him around as his stupid cackle reverberates in his ear.

 

Wally wants to live. For all the time he had been here drifting, only now does he realise how much he yearns for home. For family. His team, his parents and relatives, his Robin.

 

For the first time in 2 years Wally west speaks.

 

“Home,”

 

For the first time in 2 years Kid Flash breathes.

 

“ **B02 KID FLASH** ”

 

The day that name rang out through Mount Justice. All activity came to an abrupt halt. Not a single breath for was drawn for a good minute or so. As an all too familiar redhead, teen stumbled from the portal, before falling flat on his face.

 

Nightwing was the first to move, running to the body with a speed to rival all speedsters. He pressed shaky two fingers to the teens neck, vehemently not looking at his face, which was thankfully planted in the ground, as Flash sped over along with Bart. Both beyond pale as they stared at the all too familiar body.

 

“He’s alive,” he whispered softly, wonder coating his tone the faint pulse fluttering underneath his fingers. Delicately, turning him over onto his front, he can’t stop his body from trembling as he launches himself into the long dead speedster. Onto Wally.

 

He feels shifting underneath him, and his breath hitches as emerald green eyes as bright as the last time he saw them and no longer dull, gleamed at him.

 

“I’m home, Dick,” he breathes,

 

He swallows harshly and grabs Wally's hand holding it close to his face, as tears slip past his defences.

 

“Welcome home, Wally,” he smiles as water drips down his face.

 

He buries his face in his chest muffling his voice as he shakes.

 

“Welcome home,”

  
**** ~~~~


End file.
